Einundzwanzig
by Maia May
Summary: 21 Geheimnisse und Augenblicke im Leben von Pansy Parkinson, zum 21. Geburtstag. Geschrieben von einem, der sie wirklich gut kennt. Sidestory zu Farbenfroh. Slash/Femslash.


**Anmerkungen: **Ja, da warten andere Geschichten auf Updates. Ich weiß. Aber das hier nistete sich in meinem Kopf ein und musste nach draußen. Dringend. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ehrlich! Dafür schreibe ich jetzt auch sofort irgendwo anders weiter.

Außerdem: wer „Farbenfroh" gelesen hat: Wir befinden uns hier sozusagen im gleichen Universum. Voldemort ist irgendwann in Schuljahr 7 besiegt worden, Pansy war nie Todesserin, Professor Snape lebt noch, Lucius Malfoy ist in St. Mungo's (obwohl das für diese Geschichte hier eigentlich nicht von Belang ist...), Pansy ist verliebt in Ginny Weasley, sie arbeitet als Heilerin, teilt sich eine WG mit Seamus, die Slytherins sind nicht die Ultrabösen... Ja. Ich denke, das war's so ziemlich.

Wer „Farbenfroh" nicht gelesen hat: Braucht man nicht, um diese Geschichte hier lesen zu können. Wird eigentlich alles erklärt – hoffe ich.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und das gesamte Universum gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit den Charakteren und verdiene hiermit kein Geld, höchstens ein paar Kommentare. Die Informationen zu „Pansy" (also, der Blume und _Vom Winde verweht_) sind der englischen und deutschen Wikipedia entnommen (von daher: keine Ahnung, ob sie absolut stimmen). „Wide Sargasso Sea" mit sämtlichen Zitaten gehört Jean Rhys und gelesen habe ich es nur auf Englisch, daher ist vielleicht falsch zitiert. Dafür entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon. „Padam padam" gehört Edith Piaf.

**Warnungen: **Angedeuteter Slash und Femslash. Leicht, Fluff, zuckrig. Dementsprechend OOC. Aber hey, können wir wissen, wie die Slytherins wirklich sind? Nein. Also.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Maia

* * *

**Einundzwanzig**

1. Als Kind hat sie ihren Namen gehasst.

Sie fand, dass er altmodisch klang und ungeschickt und tölpelhaft und überhaupt nicht mysteriös und anmutig und elegant. Ihr Vater hat ihr einmal erklärt, dass es der Name einer Blume sei, er hat sie sehr verwirrt angesehen und hat offensichtlich nicht begreifen können, warum sie unzufrieden war mit der Wahl, die ihre Eltern für sie getroffen hatten.

Eine Blume, hat sie gedacht und gedanklich die Nase gerümpft, wenn schon eine Blume – warum hatten ihre Eltern sie nicht _Viola_ nennen können? Aber nein. Es musste _Pansy_ sein.

In die Zaubererwelt passte ihr Name auch nicht, meinte sie. Er war so _gewöhnlich_. Er verlangte nach einem gewöhnlichen Mädchen, das ihn widerwillig trug und das verzweifelt nach Spitznamen suchte, ohne jemals Erfolg zu haben.

Später hat sie _Vom Winde verweht _gelesen, _schäbige Muggelliteratur_, wie ihr Vater verächtlich murmelte, und hat herausgefunden, dass Scarlett ursprünglich _Pansy _hatte heißen sollen. Das hat ihr gefallen, weil sie Scarlett mochte, die so voller Trotz und voller Leben war.

Noch später hat sie zufällig in einem ihrer Bücher für den Kräuterkundeunterricht einen Abschnitt über Stiefmütterchen entdeckt.

_Die englische Bezeichnung 'Pansy' kommt aus dem Französischen, 'pensée', 'gedacht', und leitet sich von dem Aussehen der Blume ab, das an ein menschliches Gesicht erinnert. Aus diesem Grund galt das Stiefmütterchen lange als ein Symbol der Freidenker. [...]_

Das findet sie schön. Freidenker. Es hat sie ein wenig versöhnt mit ihrem ungeliebten Namen.

2. Als sie sechs war, war Verstecken ihr Lieblingsspiel.

(Dummerweise kann man das nicht spielen, wenn man Einzelkind ist, der Vater arbeitet und die Mutter nichts tut, wobei sie sich die Kleider schmutzig machen könnte.)

Sie hat verwinkelte Gänge und Trickstufen und geheime Türen erforscht (gut, sie ist versehentlich in sie hineingestolpert, aber, mal ehrlich, was für einen Unterschied macht das schon?) und ist in dem riesigen Haus, das ihre Eltern ihr Eigen nennen, herumspaziert, stundenlang, weil es ja sowieso niemandem aufgefallen ist.

Sie hat den Garten erkundet, ist in Rosenbüsche gefallen und hat sich Ellbogen und Knie zerkratzt, doch es hat sie nicht gestört.

(Ärger gab es nur, wenn die neue Robe am Saum schon wieder kaputt war, drei Tage, nachdem das kostbare Stück vom Schneider geliefert worden war.)

Sie hat sich Geschwister gewünscht und etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, nicht zwingend in dieser Reihenfolge. Sie hat sich mehr erhofft als ein gelegentliches Kopftätscheln und den obligatorischen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, aber sie hat verstanden (oder vielmehr gelernt zu verstehen), dass ihr Vater ein vielbeschäftigter Mann war und ihre Mutter eine vielgelangweilte Ehefrau, die Dinnerparties gab und Blumen arrangierte, ohne jemals richtig glücklich zu sein.

Verstecken war klasse.

In dunklen, schattigen Ecken warteten Geheimnisse und Abenteuer und plötzlich war das Leben aufregend statt langweilig.

Verstecken funktionierte auch, wenn sie es alleine spielte.

Den Alltag aussperren. Die Welt ausblenden.

3. Mit sieben löste sie einen kleinen Skandal aus, als sie bei einer Abendveranstaltung ihrer Eltern Draco Malfoy kopfüber in die Schüssel mit dem (wohlgemerkt pinkfarbenen) Punsch stieß.

_(„Pansy! Bist du eigentlich verrückt geworden?!"_

_Pansy schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Er hat angefangen", verteidigt sie sich und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung des tropfnassen Dracos, dem die schulterlangen Haare in pinken Strähnen im Gesicht hängen. Er schaut mindestens ebenso trotzig zurück und streckt ihr die Zunge raus._

„_Blöde Kuh!", murmelt er erbittert und erntet einen rügenden Blick von seiner Mutter._

„_Draco", mahnt Narcissa Malfoy ihn und Pansy grinst, als er bei dem warnenden Tonfall einige Zentimeter schrumpft, „Solche Ausdrücke möchte ich nicht hören. Ihr gebt euch jetzt die Hand und vertragt euch wieder!"_

_Pansy schielt zu ihrer Mutter und ihr liegt die Frage auf der Zunge, die Draco nun stellt._

„_Muss ich?", mault er und der nun stählerne Sommerhimmelblick von Mrs Malfoy ist offensichtlich Antwort genug._

„_Tschuldigung", murmelt er unwillig und streckt automatisch die Hand aus. Mrs Parkinson stößt ihre Tochter unauffällig an und Pansy verdreht die Augen. „Tschuldigung", brummt sie zurück und greift nach der Hand. Draco drückt so fest zu, dass es wehtut, aber sie sagt kein Wort und zehn Minuten später haben sie beschlossen, sich anzufreunden.)_

4. Sie hasst Fisch -

_(„... glitschig, glibberig, eklig!", sagt sie voller Überzeugung und starrt mit Todesverachtung auf die tote Forelle, die zwischen Kartoffelschnitzen auf einem Silbertablett aufgebahrt liegt, „Warum sollte ich etwas essen wollen, das Schuppen hat und mich aus schwarzen Knopfaugen anstarrt? Ich esse ja auch keine Meermenschen!" Draco setzt zu einer Antwort an, schließt jedoch wieder den Mund. Es hat eh keinen Sinn, mit Pansy über Fisch zu diskutieren.)_

- und liebt Kürbiscremesuppe.

_(„Ooooh", haucht sie verzückt und blinzelt die weißen Suppenterrinen an, in denen eine orangefarbene Suppe schwimmt, „Ooooh, seht mal, es gibt Kürbiscremesuppe! Ich _liebe _den Herbst! Und Halloween. Warum kann es nicht häufiger Kürbiscremesuppe geben?" Blaise verdreht entnervt die Augen und murmelt was von „Weibern" und „sind doch alle verrückt" und „Hormonschwankungen", aber Pansy löffelt bereits Suppe, mit seligem Gesichtsausdruck, und bekommt nicht einmal mit, wie Millicent amüsiert loskichert.)_

5. Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Katzen.

(Echt mal, Parkinson, das ist so peinlich. Du bist doch sonst nicht so ein typisches Mädchen, also warum müssen es _Katzen _sein?)

Manchmal hatten sie wilde, streunende Katzen in ihrem großen Garten und Pansy hat sie beobachtet, wie sie mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen durch die Büsche streiften, sie hat von ihnen gelernt, wie man auf Bäume klettert (und sogar, wie man wieder herunterkommt, ohne um Hilfe rufen zu müssen), aber sie hat niemals eine Katze haben dürfen, weil ihre Mutter allergisch ist gegen die Haare (und _„weil es sich für eine junge Dame nicht ziemt, mit dahergelaufenem Katzenvieh durch die Hecken zu kriechen!"_) und überhaupt ist es nicht gut, sein Herz zu sehr an ein Tier zu hängen.

Man weiß nie, wann sie sterben.

6. Sie hat Höhenangst. Zumindest bei allem, was höher ist als ein Baum.

Einer der Gründe, warum sie den Flugunterricht gehasst hat und Quidditch nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen kann.

(_„Vierzehn Verrückte, Todesmutige, die auf einem Haushaltsgerät durch die Luft schwirren und mit albernen Bällen um sich werfen? Klasse. Klingt echt total interessant. Genau mein Sport."_)

Sie wird übrigens leicht hysterisch, wenn man sie auf einen harmlosen Besenflug mitnimmt.

_(„Draco Malfoy! Lass mich sofort runter, du verdammter Mistkerl! Hast du vor, mich umzubringen oder was? Wenn das eine verspätete Rache für die Sache mit dem Punsch sein soll... ich war sieben, Merlin nochmal! Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig überreagierst?" - „Wer reagiert hier denn über, Pansy, Schätzchen? Ich wollte dir nur meinen neuen Besen zeigen..." - „Zeigen, Malfoy, beinhaltet nicht, dass ich auf dem Ding fliegen muss, hundert Fuß über dem Boden!")_

Da versteht sie echt keinen Spaß.

7. In der zweiten Klasse war sie total in den ollen Lockhart verknallt.

_(Sie legt den Kopf schief und schaut mit Herzchenaugen zum Lehrertisch hoch. „Oh nein", macht Blaise gequält und verzieht das Gesicht, „Bitte du nicht auch noch. Bitte versprich' mir, dass du dich nicht in Lockharts Fangemeinde eingereiht hast. Und bitte, bitte sag mir, dass du ihm keinen rosaroten Liebesbrief geschickt hast, in dem du erklärst, wie reizend seine blonden Engelslocken zu seinen meerblauen Augen passen oder sonst so einen Mist."_

_Pansy schreckt zusammen und zupft verlegen an ihrer Bluse. „Naja", murmelt sie und richtet ihren Blick stur auf ihre Schüssel Porridge, „Ein wenig anders habe ich es schon ausgedrückt... Aber ich schätze, so was Ähnliches wollte ich ihm mitteilen..."_

_Blaise stöhnt auf und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Was hast du denn?", fragt Millicent verwirrt und rutscht neben Pansy auf die Bank, „Er sieht doch sooo gut aus. Das soll er ruhig wissen."_

„_Weiber", sagt Blaise finster und schüttelt den Kopf so würdevoll wie ein Zwölfjähriger es eben fertigbringt.)_

Muss erwähnt werden, dass aus dieser Beziehung nichts Ernstes geworden ist?

8. Mit dreizehn hatte sie einen burschikosen Topfschnitt, der vor allem eins war: praktisch.

Mit vierzehn beschloss sie, eine Dame zu werden. Warum? Es war das Jahr des Feuerkelchs, des Trimagischen Turniers, das Jahr, in dem französische Beauxbatons-Schülerinnen mit aufwändig bestickten Roben und wallenden Mähnen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts tänzelten, die Köpfe zusammensteckten und kicherten, sobald man sie ansah. Das Jahr, in dem der Weihnachtsball stattfand und sie sich bemühte, so mädchenhaft wie nur möglich zu wirken.

_(Draco starrt sie irritiert an. Blaise rammt ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen und Draco schnappt nach Luft, ehe er sich wieder fängt. „Du, ähm, du siehst... nett aus", verkündet er mit zweifelnder Stimme und betrachtet seine beste Freundin mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Du trägst eine rosa Robe", fügt er verwirrt hinzu und Pansy verdreht die Augen._

„_Ja", zischt sie und verschränkt wütend die Arme vor der Brust, „Stell' dir nur vor- ich weiß, was ich anhabe, vielen Dank auch. Deine Beobachtungsgabe ist einmalig. Kein Wunder, dass du Sucher geworden bist."_

„_Aber...", beginnt Draco etwas hilflos, „Du hasst Rosa. Du kannst es nicht ausstehen. Und du magst keine Rüschen und Puffärmel."_

„_Jaah", faucht Pansy zurück, „Ich weiß, Mister Klugscheißer!"_

_Draco schaut sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Wieso trägst du es dann?", will er wissen, „Und was, bei Salazar, hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt?"_

_Manchmal bereut Pansy, dass sie ihren sogenannten besten Freund nicht einfach im Punsch ertränkt hat. Ab und zu hätte es ihr Leben so viel einfacher gemacht.)_

Danach hat sie es wieder aufgegeben. Weil es plötzlich wichtigere Dinge gab als Kleider und Frisuren. Weil es vollkommen egal war, wie ihre Haare aussahen, wenn sie nach Hause kam und ihre Mutter weinte, weil ihr Mann nachts zu Todessertreffen gerufen wurde und irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück apparierte, mit Fluchmalen am ganzen Körper.

Erwachsenwerden hatte nichts damit zu tun, ob man den richtigen Frisurspruch beherrschte und Lippenstift auftragen konnte.

9. Der erste Junge, den sie geküsst hat, so richtig geküsst, war Theodor Nott. Sie waren fünfzehn und schrecklich betrunken – was sollte man auch anderes erwarten von einer Slytherinparty zu Ehren von Blaises Geburtstag? Natürlich flossen Unmengen an Feuerwhiskey und natürlich gab es viel zu wenig Sitzplätze für alle Mitfeiernden und natürlich landeten die Mädchen irgendwann auf den Schößen der Jungs und eins ergab das andere.

_(„Ich warne dich", zischt Pansy und lässt sich neben Draco auf die Bank sinken, sie ist blass und ihre Augen haben dunkle Ringe, sie ist Alkohol nicht gewöhnt, „Ich warne dich, Mister. Ein falsches Wort und ich verspeise dich zum Frühstück." Draco grinst und wirft ihr einen unschuldigen Blick zu. „Ich hab' doch gar nichts gesagt, meine liebe Pansy", antwortet er sachte und schaufelt sich Würstchen und Eier auf den Teller._

_Pansy nickt zufrieden, stöhnt leise auf, massiert sich die Stirn und schenkt sich schwarzen, starken Kaffee ein. Sie schließt die Augen und nimmt einen ersten, beruhigenden Schluck._

„_Wilde Nacht gehabt?", kommt da von links Dracos Stimme, sie kann das Grinsen regelrecht hören und knurrt etwas Unwilliges. Verdammt seien beste Freunde.)_

10. Mit 16 stirbt ihr Vater und Pansy schwört der Dunklen Seite ab.

_(Sie hat einen Brief bekommen, ihn geöffnet, gelesen und ist dann abgehauen. Blaise schaut ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. „Weiß sie, dass wir jetzt Zaubertränke haben?", erkundigt er sich gelassen, „Snape reißt ihr den Kopf ab, wenn sie fehlt, Slytherin hin oder her." Draco seufzt und steht auf, um ihr hinterherzulaufen. _

_Sie sitzt am See und der Wind bauscht ihre schwarze Robe auf. Es ist kalt und erste, feine Regentropfen fallen vom Himmel. „Pansy?", macht Draco leise, die Kieselsteine knirschen unter seinen Füßen, als er näherkommt, und er nimmt zögernd neben seiner besten Freundin Platz. Er ist nicht gerade besonders geschickt darin, Mädchen zu trösten._

„_Was?", erwidert sie abweisend und starrt auf den See hinaus. Sie ist ungewöhnlich blass und ihre Augen sind zusammengekniffen. „Alles okay?", fragt Draco und ist nicht wirklich vorbereitet auf den Wirbelsturm, der gleich über ihn hinwegfegen wird._

„_Alles okay?", wiederholt Pansy, dreht den Kopf und schenkt ihm einen glitzernden Blick, „Alles okay?" Ihre Stimme wird laut und wütend, er kennt das, sie wird lieber zornig als traurig, lieber angriffslustig als verletzlich, „Nichts ist okay, verdammt nochmal! Mein Vater ist tot, kapierst du? Tot, weil er irgendwas gemacht hat, was diesem Verrückten, Geisteskranken nicht gepasst hat. Er hat ihn umgebracht, weil er es eben konnte, verstehst du? Wie erbärmlich ist das eigentlich...?"_

_Sie hätte noch viel mehr geschrieen, wenn Draco ihr nicht die Hand auf den Mund gepresst hätte. Er hat Angst. Selbst die Wände haben Ohren in Hogwarts und er ist sich sicher, dass es bei den Bäumen nicht viel anders ist. Er will nicht, dass Pansy etwas geschieht, nicht Pansy mit dem losen Mundwerk und der spitzen Zunge, nicht Pansy, seiner besten Freundin.)_

Kurz darauf denkt sie zum ersten Mal darüber nach, Heilerin zu werden. Sie will Menschen retten statt Menschen zu töten.

11. Sie ist absolut und vollkommen unfähig, sobald es um den kleinsten Haushaltszauber geht. Sie kann nicht kochen, nicht backen, nicht putzen, nicht stricken, nichts. Sie kann essen und Teewasser aufsetzen. Und sich von Freunden einladen lassen.

_(„Dracilein?" Sie lässt ihre Lider flattern und lächelt zuckersüß. Draco rückt ein Stück von ihr weg und sagt „Nein". „Aber Draco", sagt Pansy, scheinbar zutiefst verletzt, „Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich dich fragen wollte." Er schnaubt amüsiert auf. „Klar weiß ich das. Du wolltest mich fragen, ob ich heute Abend schon was vorhabe oder ob ich nicht Lust hätte, dich zum Essen zu begleiten. Und das hätte bedeutet, dass ich, ganz Gentlemanlike, für uns beide gezahlt hätte. Ich kenne deine miesen Tricks."_

_Sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus und antwortet, grinsend, „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit in etwas Punsch oder Butterbier tauche.")_

Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Jawohl.

12. Sie gehört zu diesen Verrückten, deren Augen zu leuchten beginnen, sobald jemand so ein albernes Brett mit 32 weißen und 32 schwarzen Feldern hervorzieht.

Echt mal, was ist an Schach bitte so faszinierend?

_(Während ganz Slytherin sich darüber aufregt, dass Dumbledore gerade mal wieder vor versammelter Schule seine geliebten Gryffindors bevorzugt hat, sitzt Pansy ruhig im Getümmel und schaut zu Draco, ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen._

„_Wie", faucht sie, „meint Dumbledore das? 'Die beste Schachpartie, die in Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gespielt wurde'? Weasley? Dass ich nicht lache!" Ihr finsterer Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände und straft sie Lügen. Lachen ist das Letzte, wonach ihr gerade der Sinn steht. _

„_Der soll mal nach Slytherin kommen", zischt sie wütend und in ihrer Ehre als Schachspielerin verletzt, „Dann wird er schon sehen, wo die beste Partie gespielt wird. Ganz bestimmt nicht im Gryffindorturm, das sage ich dir! Das Wiesel hat doch keine Ahnung... Nur Glück...! Der soll sich mal zu uns runtertrauen... dann werd' ich ihm schon zeigen, wie man Schach spielt!"_

_Draco dreht den Kopf nach links und regt sich lieber mit Blaise darüber auf, dass sie den Hauspokal verloren haben. Man stellt sich besser nicht zwischen Pansy und Schach.)_

13. Sie ist die einzige Slytherin unseres Jahrgangs, die über Millicents blöde Witze regelmäßig und herzlich lachen kann.

_(„Einen hab' ich noch", kichert Millicent und Blaise vergräbt stöhnend sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ach nein, bitte nicht", murmelt Theodor mit Grabesmiene, „Warum hat denn eigentlich niemand Mitleid mit uns und sorgt dafür, dass wir endlich von diesen Geschichten verschont bleiben? Wo ist Snape, wenn man ihn braucht?" Draco beißt sich bei dem Kommentar auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen und Pansy wirft ihren Freunden rügende Blicke zu und schüttelt lehrerinnenhaft den Kopf._

„_Will ihn jemand hören?", erkundigt sich Milly und weil Pansy enthusiastisch nickt, bleibt dem Rest der Truppe wieder einmal nichts erspart. Ihre Blicke sprechen Bände und blitzen Pansy wütend an, die ihrerseits mit vollkommen unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Sessel vor dem Feuer sitzt und erwartungsvoll zu Millicent rüberschaut, die Reaktionen von Draco, Blaise und Theodor komplett ignorierend._

„_Also...", Millicent streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, lehnt sich zurück und beginnt zu erzählen. „Gehen ein Troll, ein Oger und ein Kobold..." - „Den kennen wir schon!", unterbricht Blaise hastig und mit freudiger Stimme. „Kann ja gar nicht sein", widerspricht ihm Millicent, „Den habe ich selbst letzte Woche zum ersten Mal gehört. Du musst ihn verwechseln."_

„_Verdammt", nuschelt Blaise und Draco klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Netter Versuch", murmelt er, „aber ich fürchte, so einfach lässt sie uns nicht davon kommen."_

_Millicent beginnt von vorne. „Ein Troll, ein Oger und ein Kobold gehen gemeinsam in einen Pub..." - „Unrealistisch!", stoppt Theodor sie diesmal, „Ein Kobold würde niemals mit einem Troll und einem Oger etwas unternehmen. Überhaupt, was sind das für Verallgemeinerungen? Was für ein Troll war das, bitte?" Draco kichert, während sich Theodor in Rage redet. „Das ist wichtig!", behauptet er, „Du kannst nicht einfach alle Trolle über einen Kamm scheren."_

„_Ruhe jetzt", faucht Pansy und schaut gefährlich ruhig in die Runde, „Ihr lasst Millicent jetzt gefälligst erzählen. Der Nächste, der dazwischen redet, kriegt einen hübschen, kleinen Hex ab und kann abwarten, was mit ihm passieren wird."_

_Sie hört die Witze wirklich verdammt gerne._

_Millicent setzt zum dritten Versuch an. „Ein Troll, ein Oger und ein Kobold gehen gemeinsam in einen Pub. Der Troll bestellt..." - „Miss Parkinson, kann ich kurz..." - „Engorgio!"_

_Pansy bekommt Strafarbeiten, weil sie Professor Snapes Nase hat anschwellen lassen [„Oh, verdammt, Professor, ich wollte Sie nicht treffen, das tut mir sooo Leid..." - „Nachsitzen, Parkinson. Und seien Sie still!"], der Rest von ihnen bekommt Strafarbeiten, weil sie vor Lachen fast aus ihren Stühlen gekippt sind [„Finden Sie das etwa witzig, meine Herren? Miss Bulstrode?" - „Ja, Sir. Ehrlich gesagt, schon..."] und Blaise bekommt Strafarbeiten für den letzten Kommentar._

„_Das war's mir wert...", flüstert er Draco zu und zwinkert, „Immerhin mussten wir uns diesen doofen Witz nicht anhören. Ein Troll, ein Oger und ein Kobold – also ehrlich!")_

14. Manchmal war sie eifersüchtig auf die Gryffindors. Nicht auf ihren Heldenstatus, eher auf die unbekümmerte, sorglose Fröhlichkeit, die jeder sehen konnte.

Die jeder sehen durfte.

_(Draco gleitet neben Pansy auf die Fensterbank und stupst sie sachte an. „Was ist?", fragt er besorgt und runzelt die Stirn, „Es ist Samstag. Da läuft man nicht mit Sauertopfmiene herum, meine Liebe. Oder ist dir gerade eingefallen, dass du vergessen hast, den drei Ellen langen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben? Das wäre allerdings tragisch..."_

„_Blödsinn", knurrt sie gereizt zurück und deutet mit dem Kopf nach draußen, „Da. Die sind passiert."_

„_Die" stellen sich als der Gryffindorteil ihres Jahrgangs heraus, die unten durch das bunte Herbstlaub tollen, dabei strahlen und gröhlen und sich gegenseitig mit Blättern und Worten bewerfen. Sie wirken jung und unbeschwert und es fällt leicht, sie zu beneiden._

„_Aha", antwortet Draco erstmal zurückhaltend, „Was haben sie denn getan?"_

„_Nichts", faucht Pansy und schüttelt ihren Kopf, dass die hellbraunen Haare fliegen, „Die laufen einfach dort unten herum und haben Spaß, weil sie es eben können, verdammt. Merlin, wie es mich manchmal ankotzt, zum Lachen in den Keller gehen zu müssen."_

_Draco kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn sich der Witz zwischen ihnen langsam abnutzt. Aber er versteht genau, was sie meint.)_

15. Es ist ihr zwar unendlich peinlich, doch genau wie die meisten anderen Zauberer und Hexen ist auch sie mit den traditionellen Worten „Mir ist schlecht" in ihren 17. Geburtstag und in die Volljährigkeit geschlittert.

_(„Mir ist schlecht...", murmelt Pansy und schwankt besorgniserregend heftig zwischen Draco und Blaise, „Wie ich euch dafür hasse..." Blaise schmunzelt, während Millicent das alles überhaupt nicht zum Lachen findet. „Könnt ihr mir mal sagen,wie ich das meinen Eltern erklären soll?", zischt sie den Jungs zu und stemmt wütend die Hände in die Hüften._

„_Ganz einfach", antwortet Draco gelassen, „Du könntest ihnen die Wahrheit verraten. Okay, das würde Pansy vermutlich nicht so gut gefallen, aber hey, wir können nicht auf alles Rücksicht nehmen." „Ich hab' dich gehört, Draco Malfoy", lässt sich Pansy stöhnend vernehmen und hält sich den Bauch. Sie klammert sich an Blaise fest, sieht ihm eindringlich in die Augen und flüstert ihm zu: „Blaise... egal, was er dir sagen wird... vertrau Draco bloß nicht. Und mach' nicht den Fehler, seine selbstgebackene Geburtstagstorte zu essen. Es kann nur übel enden."_

_Millicent prustet los und Draco verzieht beleidigt das Gesicht. „Ich wollte dir nur eine Freude machen", widerspricht er, „Keiner hat dir befohlen, die ganze Torte alleine zu essen! Da wäre ja jedem schlecht geworden. Mit der Qualität meiner Torte oder mit meinen Backkünsten hat das jedenfalls herzlich wenig zu tun, vielen Dank auch.")_

16. Ihre Toleranz hat ein Ende, sobald es sich um die Gestaltung eines Sonntag Morgens handelt.

_(Der arme Hauself hat keine Chance, als er das Frühstückszimmer betritt und Draco ankündigen will. Edith Piaf singt „Padam Padam", Pansy pfeift fröhlich mit und labt sich an dünnen Pfannkuchen mit Zimtzucker. Sie ist im Morgenmantel, barfuß, hat die Haare lose zusammengebunden und winkt, als sie Draco entdeckt. _

„_Morgen", brüllt er ihr entgegen und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs wird die Musik langsam leiser. „Morgen", erwidert sie gut gelaunt, „Willst du mitessen?" Vor ihr steht eine Tasse so groß wie eine Müslischüssel, gefüllt mit dampfendem, hellbraunem Milchkaffee und das weiße Nachthemd blitzt strahlend unter dem nachtblauen Morgenmantel hervor._

„_Gern", nickt Draco und nimmt ihr gegenüber Platz. Seine Augen huschen über sie und er stellt amüsiert fest, „Du siehst jeden Sonntag ein bisschen französischer aus. Laisser faire und savoir vivre und das ganze Zeug." Pansy bricht in Gelächter aus und schenkt ihm Kaffee ein. Sie zwinkert ihm zu und zitiert: „'Frankreich ist eine Dame mit schwarzem Haar und in weißem Kleid'... die Haare sollte ich mir vielleicht noch färben."_

_Millicent hat sie angesteckt mit ihrer Frankreichsehnsucht, mit ihrem Gerede über blaues Meer und lilafarbene Felder voller Lavendel und dunkle, fruchtige Rotweine. Seitdem schallen Sonntagmorgens französische Chansons durch das Haus und gefrühstückt werden Crêpes und Croissants und Baguette, mit viel, viel Café au lait. Es gibt Schlimmeres, findet Draco. )_

17. Ihre Anfänge als Heilerin waren... nennen wir es mal: holprig.

_(Pansy, die sonst nie raucht, steckt sich mit zittrigen Fingern eine Zigarette an, nimmt einen tiefen Zug und schmiegt sich an ihren Sessel. Ihr Blick ist dunkel und betrübt und obwohl die Sache durchaus ernst ist, kann sich Draco das Grinsen kaum verkneifen._

„_Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich genau passiert?", erkundigt er sich, nicht gerade feinfühlig, und bestellt Butterbier für zwei. Wenn Pansy sich in ihrer kostbaren Mittagspause mit ihm treffen will und mit vollkommen verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm sitzt, muss irgendwas los sein. Irgendwas, das geradezu nach heißem, wunderbarem Butterbier schreit, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen an Körper und Seele._

_Pansy holt Luft und schenkt ihm einen gequälten Blick. „Wir hatten doch heute diese Probeprüfungen. Du erinnerst dich?" Draco erinnert sich. Und ob. In den letzten drei Wochen hat seine beste Freundin quasi von nichts Anderem mehr gesprochen und für nette Zusammenkünfte an Abenden oder Wochenenden war sie gar nicht mehr zu haben, weil sie sich lieber in ihren medizinischen Fachbüchern vergraben hat._

_Er nickt. „Klar erinnere ich mich. Wie ist's denn gelaufen?" Zwei Sekunden später wünscht er sich, nicht gefragt zu haben. Die Zigarette wippt in Pansys zitternden Fingern und sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Okay...", macht Draco langsam, nimmt ihr die Zigarette ab und lächelt der erschrockenen Kellnerin zu, die gerade die Butterbiere vorbeibringt, „Was ist passiert, hm?"_

„_Naja...", Pansy spielt mit den Fransen der bunten Tischdecke und bekommt rote Verlegenheitsflecken auf den Wangen, „Ich hab' da so ein winziges bisschen was verwechselt..." Draco ertränkt sein Grinsen im Butterbier, verschluckt sich prompt und hustet, „Naja, so schlimm wird das doch nicht gewesen sein, oder?"_

„_Ohja. Heiler Smith war äußerst beeindruckt", erklärt Pansy mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, „Er fand, ich hätte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hat mir sogar gratuliert. Er meinte, er hätte gar nicht gewusst, dass man den Dummypatienten bei dieser Heilung auf so viele, phantasievolle Arten sterben lassen konnte.")_

Zum Glück hat sich das allerdings gebessert. Heute würde ich mich ohne zu zögern sofort von ihr behandeln lassen. Ehrlich!

(Kuck' nicht so misstrauisch, Parkinson. Ich mein's ernst.)

18. Obwohl sie es gerne abstreitet, weil es ja so gar nicht zu ihrem coolen Image als Slytherineisprinzessin passt, kann sie unglaublich gut mit kleinen Kindern umgehen.

_(„Pansy, willst du ihn nochmal halten?" - „Bloß nicht! Letztes Mal hat er bei mir doch angefangen zu heulen." - „Unfug. Ich weiß genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Na los, nimm ihn mal!"_

_Pansy seufzt und greift sich das warme, äußerst lebendige Bündel, das Millicents ältere Schwester ihr energisch in die Arme drückt. Besorgt lugt Pansy zwischen die Wickeltücher und stellt erleichtert fest, dass der Kleine schläft. „Grins' gefälligst nicht so dämlich!", fährt sie Draco an und ignoriert Blaises Kichern. „Ich grinse doch gar nicht", schmunzelt Draco, „Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob du wohl Patenkinder meiner ungeborenen Kinder werden würdest."_

_Sie sind dreizehn und sehr, sehr jung. Von Liebe haben sie keine Ahnung. Und auch nicht davon, wie sich einmal alles entwickeln würde.)_

Gib's doch einfach zu. Lacht auch keiner. Versprochen. Wir wissen es ja sowieso besser.

19. Sie würde sich vermutlich eher die Zunge herausreißen lassen, als es vor aller Welt zuzugeben, aber eines ihrer großen, großen Vorbilder ist ... Minerva McGonagall.

_(„Irgendwie ist sie cool", stellt Pansy fest und legt den Kopf schief. Draco sieht sie irritiert an. „Wer?", will er wissen und versucht, ihrem Blick zu folgen. „Du redest jetzt nicht von McGonagall, oder?", fragt er irgendwo zwischen entsetzt und erstaunt._

_Pansy zuckt die Achseln. „Doch", nickt sie, „Okay, sie ist 'ne Gryffindor, aber sie hat's echt drauf. Ich meine – hallo? Sie ist ein Animagus! Wie viel cooler kann man denn noch sein?"_

_Und da gehen selbst Draco die Argumente aus. Animagi stehen ziemlich weit oben auf seiner Respektliste. Schließlich ist es ein ziemlich tolles Stück Magie, sich selbst in ein Tier verwandeln zu können._

_Er wünschte, er könnte es. Doch das würde er seiner Verwandlungslehrerin niemals erzählen._

_Pansy fixiert ihn starr. „Du behältst das für dich, ja?", erkundigt sie sich und ihre Stimme wird hart, „Ich hab' keine Lust darauf, dass mich sämtliche Gryffindors und noch die meisten Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs dazu den ganzen Tag verfolgen, weil ich Nettigkeiten über McGonagall verbreite und sie deshalb davon ausgehe, dass ich irgendetwas im Schilde führe."_

_Draco grinst. Und nickt._

_Es ist nicht gerade einfach, Slytherin zu sein und jemanden aus Gryffindor cool zu finden.)_

20. Mit siebzehn verändert sich ihre Welt.

Mit siebzehn verliebt sie sich in Ginny Weasley.

Pansy Parkinson verliebt sich in ein Mädchen. In eine Gryffindor.

_(„Du starrst schon wieder."_

_Pansy zuckt erschrocken zusammen und dreht den Kopf in Dracos Richtung. Sie seufzt entnervt auf und stochert mit dem Löffel in ihrem Porridge. „Ich muss mir das abgewöhnen", erklärt sie bestimmt, „Bevor es noch jemandem außer dir auffällt.")_

_-_

Und wird glücklich. Auch wenn es dauert.

Mit 20 werden sie ein Paar. Und stellen das Weltbild vieler auf den Kopf. Aber wen kümmert's?

_(„Bist du glücklich?", will er wissen und zwinkert ihr zu. Sie strahlt und nickt und ihr Blick schweift suchend durch den Raum, um die Frau zu finden, mit der sie gemeinsam zur Feier gekommen ist. Ihre Augen glitzern wie Sterne und Merlin, sie hat es verdient. Sie hat es verdammt nochmal verdient, so glücklich zu sein.)_

21. Pansy Parkinson ist vieles, was niemand weiß, aber vor allem ist sie eines: meine beste Freundin.

_(„Pans?", nuschelt Draco und seine Zunge ist ganz schwer vom Alkohol, „Paaaaaans?"_

_Pansy seufzt und richtet sich etwas auf, damit sie ihn ansehen kann. „Ganz ruhig", wispert sie beschwichtigend, „Ich bin ja da, Kleiner." Sie streicht ihm durch die blonden Haare und muss über sein dämliches Grinsen lachen. Es ist sein 20. Geburtstag, er ist unglücklich verliebt und ja, es ist okay, wenn er sich betrinkt. Auch wenn sie nicht gerade ein Fan davon ist, wenn ihr bester Freund sich die Kante gibt._

_Nebenan schnarchen Theo und Blaise um die Wette und Millicent liegt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sie sind alle gekommen, um mit ihm zu feiern, doch er hatte die Party bereits ohne sie begonnen und fleißig vorgetrunken._

„_Du bis daaaa", lallt Draco glücklich und Pansy nickt. „Klar bin ich da", lächelt sie ihn an und lässt zu, dass er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter bettet, „Irgendwer muss auf dich aufpassen, oder nicht? Und ich bin mal davon ausgegangen, dass du es nicht gerne gesehen hättest, wenn wir deine Mutter hergeholt hätten."_

„_Nee", schüttelt Draco voller Überzeugung den Kopf. Er bekommt immer mit, was man ihm sagt, egal, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet. Meistens kann er sich zwar nicht mehr allzu klar artikulieren, wenn er getrunken hat, aber er versteht, was andere von sich geben._

„_Duuu, Pans?", macht er und schaut sie aus großen Augen an._

„_Ja?", fragt sie zurück und lehnt müde ihren eigenen Kopf an der Wand an._

„_Ich hab' dich lieb, Pans", murmelt Draco und schläft ein, noch ehe sie antworten kann.)_

_-_

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, meine Liebste, Beste und Teuerste.

Tausend Dank für vierzehn Jahre Freundschaft, für vierzehn Jahre voller Leben und Lachen und Weinen und Teilen und Verstehen und Reden und Füreinanderdasein und für all den anderen Kram.

(Mal abgesehen von der Punschaktion. Dafür bedanke ich mich nicht und ich nehme dir das immer noch sehr übel.)

Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe und Gute für dein neues Lebensjahr. Sei glücklich und munter, lebe deine Träume, pass auf, was du in welche Heiltränke schüttest und sei geduldig mit deinen lieben Mitmenschen und guten Freunden.

Bleib' so, wie du bist, Pansy.

Alles Liebe!

Draco

P.S. Glaub' bloß nicht, du würdest noch ein richtiges Geschenk kriegen. Vergiss es, Parkinson. Dieser Brief mit all den Erinnerungsfetzen hat mich Stunden gekostet. Tage. WOCHEN. Mehr ist nicht drin.

P.P.S. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir.

P.P.P.S. Falls er dir nicht gefällt, hast du Pech gehabt. Du kriegst trotzdem kein zweites Geschenk.

-

Pansy ließ das ellenlange Pergament sinken und lachte und weinte zugleich. Gab es eine bessere Art, seinen 21. Geburtstag zu beginnen?

-

_Fin_

**Schlussbemerkung:** Alles, was in Klammern und kursiv steht, soll eine Art Erinnerung sein, die Draco mit mir unbekannten Zaubersprüchen an das Pergament gehext hat. Funktioniert wie eine Art Denkarium. Pansy beginnt mit Lesen und wird in die jeweilige Situation gezogen. Alles andere ist nur meine seltsame Formatierung.


End file.
